ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Warner Bros. All Stars: Shadow Attack
Warner Bros: Shadow Attack is an American crossover genre RPG video game. It is developed by Traveller's Tales and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment, being released for PC, Mac, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch, Sega Orion, PlayStation Flex and Nintendo 2DS/3DS on TBD 2020. Synopsis When beings of darkness capture and corrupt several heroes, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Scooby-Doo, Charlotte Painex and Mad Max must travel around the WarnerVerse to free the inhabitants from the darkness. Characters (* means they were corrupted) Main Starting Party *'Bugs Bunny' (voiced by Jeff Bergman) - TBD *'Daffy Duck' (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) - TBD *'Scooby-Doo' (voiced by Frank Welker) - TBD *'Charlotte Painex' (voiced by Cathy Cavadini) - TBD **'Tux' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - TBD *'Max Rockatansky' (voiced by Jason Spisak) - TBD Joining the Party *'Lola Bunny*' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD *'Buster and Babs Bunny*' (voiced by Charlie Adler and Tress MacNeille, respectively) - TBD *'Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner' (voiced by Rob Paulsen, Jess Harnell and also by Tress MacNeille, respectively) - TBD *'Maria Jaxon' (voiced by Andrea Baker) - TBD *'Yogi Bear' (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) - TBD *'Collin Brady/Collin the Speedy Boy*' (voiced by Matthew Mercer) - TBD *'Miranda Phillips*' (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD **'Coco' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - TBD *'Kitrina' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - TBD **'Terry' (vocal effects by Tara Strong) - TBD *'Jessica Paintinez/Bailey Paintowski' (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - TBD *'Jeffrey Morrison/Howler' (voiced by Charlie Schlatter as a human and Kevin Michael Richardson as a werewolf) - TBD *'Red' (voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch) - TBD *'Violet' (voiced by Lara Jill Miller) - TBD *'Fluke' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - TBD *'Cassandra "Cassie" Cage*' (voiced by Erica Lindbeck) - TBD *'Jacqueline "Jacqui" Briggs*' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Juliet Starling' (voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD *'Harry Potter' (voiced by Will Friedle) - TBD *'Frodo Baggins' (voiced by Elijah Wood) - TBD *'Neo' (voiced by Nolan North) - TBD *'Roland Deschain' (voiced by Khary Payton) - TBD *'Wily Wonka*' (voiced by John Paul Karliak) - TBD *'Stanley Ipkiss/The Mask' (also voiced by Rob Paulsen) - TBD *'Ace Ventura' (also voiced by Rob Paulsen) - TBD *'Austin Powers' (voiced by Mick Wingert) - TBD *'Lloyd Christmas' (also voiced by Rob Paulsen) - TBD *'Harry Dunne' (voiced by Bill Fagerbakke) - TBD *'Emmet Brickowski' (voiced by Scott Porter) - TBD *'Lucy/Wyldstyle*' (also voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - TBD *'Junior' (also voiced by Will Friedle) - TBD *'Tulip*' (voiced by Katie Crown) - TBD *'The Iron Giant*' (also voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - TBD Supporting *'Porky Pig*' (voiced by Bob Bergen) - TBD *'Sylvester Pussycat' (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) - TBD *'Tweety Bird' (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) - TBD *'Granny' (voiced by Candi Milo) - TBD *'Foghorn Leghorn' (voiced by Bill Farmer) - TBD *'Shaggy Rogers' (voiced by Matthew Lillard) - TBD *'Fred Jones' (also voiced by Frank Welker) - TBD *'Daphne Blake*' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD *'Velma Dinkley*' (voiced by Kate Micucci) - TBD *'Lily Jade' (voiced by Elizabeth Daily) - TBD *'William Doxx/The Masked Crusader' (also voiced by Will Friedle) - TBD *'Tattoous' (voiced by Clancy Brown) - TBD *'Boo-Boo Bear' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - TBD *'Ranger Smith' (voiced by Corey Burton) - TBD *'Tommy the Opposum' (voiced by Scott Menville) - TBD *'Cooper Elledge/Cooper the Speedy Dogor nah' (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - TBD *'Evelynn Rodriguez*' (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD *'Alexis Doll' (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD *'Triston LaCross' (also voiced by Scott Porter) - TBD *'VoodooFinger' (voiced by Tom Kane) - TBD *'Jayden Leston' *'Courtnei Paintders' *'Implo*' (voiced by Jim Meskimen) - TBD *'Chelsea Blake*' (also voiced by Elizabeth Daily) - TBD *'Michael Strange' (voiced by Jason Marsden) - TBD *'Gayle*' (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD *'Tristanor nah' (voiced by Charlie Schlatter) - TBD *'Duke Ronald "Ron"' (also voiced by Will Friedle) - TBD *'Isiah the Shark Prince' (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - TBD *'Jewel' (voiced by Danica McKellar) - TBD *'Battie' *'Jade' *'Brimstone' *'Jaidynn' *'Grant' *'Bella Stoker' (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - TBD *'George*' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - TBD **'Lex the Lynx' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - TBD *'Georgia' (voiced by Kat Cressida) - TBD *'Frank N. Stein' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - TBD *'Greg' (voiced by Mr. Lawrence) - TBD *'Wylda' (voiced by Kimberly Brooks) - TBD *'Mr. Janitor' *'Kisha the Fierce' *'Eleanore von Hoffstein' *'Mechanic 15' *'Blue' *'Yellow' *'Squirty' (also voiced by Tom Kenny) - TBD *'Aurora' (voiced by Hynden Walch) - TBD *'Crystal' (voiced by Cree Summer) - TBD *'Ezekial' (also voiced by Jason Spisak) - TBD *'Black Waist' (also voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - TBD **'Scurvy John' (also voiced by Scott Menville) - TBD *'Anna Lois Carmichael' (voiced by Janice Kawaye) - TBD *'Luke Jones' (voiced by Troy Baker) - TBD *'Clément Aveline' (also voiced by Rob Paulsen) - TBD *'Joan' (voiced by Olivia d'Abo) - TBD *'Johnny Cage' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Sonya Cage (née Blade)' (voiced by Tricia Helfer) - TBD *'Jax Briggs' (voiced by Greg Eagles) - TBD *'Liu Kang' (voiced by Matthew Yang King) - TBD *'Princess Kitana' (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) - TBD *'Jade' (voiced by Mela Lee) - TBD *'Hanzo Hasashi/Scorpion' (voiced by Patrick Seitz) - TBD *'Kuai Liang/Sub-Zero' (voiced by Steven Blum) - TBD *'Nick Carlyle' *'Cordelia and Rosalind Starling*' *'Ron Weasley*' (voiced by Greg Cipes) - TBD *'Hermione Granger' (also voiced by Danica McKellar) - TBD *'Ginny Weasley' (also voiced by Hynden Walch) - TBD *'Albus Dumbledore' (also voiced by Jim Meskimen) - TBD *'Rubeus Hagrid' (voiced by Gregg Berger) - TBD *'Severus Snape' (voiced by Rodger Bumpass) - TBD * *'Unikitty' * Antagonists *'It/Pennywise the Dancing Clown/The Dark Lord' (voiced by Tim Curry) - TBD *'Marvin the Martian' (voiced by Eric Bauza) - TBD **'K-9' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - TBD * Full plot Quests Locations Items Gameplay The game is a turn based RPG. There is four typings: speed, strength, magic and wits. Speed beats strength, strength beats wits, magic beats speed and wits beats magic. There is two ways to get new party members, either defeat their corrupted forms or for the non-corrupt potential party members, complete a quest for them. However, some corrupted can't join parties as they either become shop keepers in the location you freed them or trainers who can train characters new skills. Trivia Category:Video games Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:Warner Bros. Games Category:Traveller's Tales Category:PC Category:Mac Category:PlayStation 4 Category:PlayStation Flex Category:Xbox One Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Nintendo 2DS Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:Sega Orion Category:T Category:PEGI 12 Category:2020 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas